proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones
Song milestones Most weeks at number one ;16 weeks :Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men — "One Sweet Day" (1995–1996) ;14 weeks :Whitney Houston — "I Will Always Love You" (1992–1993) :Boyz II Men — "I'll Make Love to You" (1994) :Los del Río — "Macarena" (Bayside Boys mix) (1996) :Elton John — "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (1997–1998) :Mariah Carey — "We Belong Together" (2005) :The Black Eyed Peas — "I Gotta Feeling" (2009) :James Harrison — "With Arms Wide Open" (2014) ;13 weeks :Boyz II Men — "End of the Road" (1992) :Brandy and Monica — "The Boy Is Mine" (1998) ;12 weeks :Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) :Eminem — "Lose Yourself" (2002–2003) :Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris — "Yeah!" (2004) :The Black Eyed Peas — "Boom Boom Pow" (2009) :James Harrison — "Wipe Your Eyes" (2013) :Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell — "Blurred Lines" (2013) ;11 weeks :Elvis Presley — "Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel" (1956) :All-4-One — "I Swear" (1994) :Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–1997) :Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 — "I'll Be Missing You" (1997) :Destiny's Child — "Independent Women Part I" (2000–2001) :James Harrison — "Lucky Strike" (2012) ;10 weeks :McGuire Sisters — "Sincerely" (1955) :Pérez Prado — "Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White" (1955) :Debby Boone — "You Light Up My Life" (1977) :Olivia Newton-John — "Physical" (1981–1982) :Santana featuring The Product G&B — "Maria Maria" (2000) :Ashanti — "Foolish" (2002) :Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland — "Dilemma" (2002) :Kanye West featuring Jamie Foxx — "Gold Digger" (2005) :Beyoncé — "Irreplaceable" (2006–2007) :Flo Rida featuring T-Pain — "Low" (2008) :Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris — "We Found Love" (2011–2012) :James Harrison featuring Wiz Khalifa — "Payphone" (2012) :Pharrell Williams — "Happy" (2014) Most total weeks in the top ten *41 weeks – James Harrison — "Wipe Your Eyes" (2013) *32 weeks – LeAnn Rimes — "How Do I Live" (1997–1998) *31 weeks – James Harrison featuring Wiz Khalifa — "Payphone" (2012–2013) *30 weeks – Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) *29 weeks – LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock — "Party Rock Anthem" (2011–2012) *28 weeks – Jewel — "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1997–1998) *27 weeks – James Harrison — "The Man Who Never Lied" (2012–2013) *26 weeks – Savage Garden — "Truly Madly Deeply" (1997–1998) *25 weeks – Chubby Checker — "The Twist" (1960 and 1962), Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–1997), Timbaland featuring OneRepublic — "Apologize" (2007–2008), OneRepublic — "Counting Stars" (2013-2014) Most total weeks on the Hot 100 *122 weeks – James Harrison — "Lucky Strike" (2014*) *87 weeks – Imagine Dragons — "Radioactive" (2014) *86 weeks – James Harrison — "Wipe Your Eyes" (2014*) *79 weeks – Awolnation — "Sail" (2014) *76 weeks – Jason Mraz — "I'm Yours" (2009) *69 weeks – LeAnn Rimes — "How Do I Live" (1998 *68 weeks – LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock — "Party Rock Anthem" (2012) *65 weeks – Jewel — "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1998), Adele — "Rolling in the Deep" (2012) *64 weeks – Carrie Underwood — "Before He Cheats" (2007) *62 weeks – Lifehouse — "You and Me" (2006), The Lumineers — "Ho Hey" (2013) *61 weeks – Imagine Dragons — "Demons" (2014) *60 weeks – Los del Río — "Macarena" (Bayside Boys Mix) (1997), Lady Antebellum — "Need You Now" (2010) Notes * Denotes song is still on the Hot 100. Number-one debuts *Michael Jackson — "You Are Not Alone" (September 2, 1995) *Mariah Carey — "Fantasy" (8 consecutive weeks) (September 30, 1995) *Whitney Houston — "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)" (November 25, 1995) *Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men — "One Sweet Day" (16 consecutive weeks) (December 2, 1995) *Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 — "I'll Be Missing You" (11 consecutive weeks) (June 14, 1997) *Mariah Carey — "Honey" (3 consecutive weeks) (September 13, 1997) *Elton John — "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (14 consecutive weeks) (October 11, 1997) *Céline Dion — "My Heart Will Go On" (2 consecutive weeks) (February 28, 1998) *Aerosmith — "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (4 consecutive weeks) (September 5, 1998) *Lauryn Hill — "Doo Wop (That Thing)" (2 consecutive weeks) (November 14, 1998) *Clay Aiken — "This Is the Night" (2 consecutive weeks) (June 28, 2003) *Fantasia — "I Believe" (July 10, 2004) *Carrie Underwood — "Inside Your Heaven" (July 2, 2005) *Taylor Hicks — "Do I Make You Proud" (July 1, 2006) *Britney Spears — "3" (October 24, 2009) *Eminem — "Not Afraid" (May 22, 2010) *Kesha — "We R Who We R" (November 13, 2010) *Britney Spears — "Hold It Against Me" (January 29, 2011) *Lady Gaga — "Born This Way" (6 consecutive weeks) (February 26, 2011) *Katy Perry — "Part of Me" (March 3, 2012) *Baauer — "Harlem Shake" (5 consecutive weeks) (March 2, 2013) *James Harrison — "With Arms Wide Open" (14 consecutive weeks) (May 17, 2014)